


Halo: Land of the Lost Time

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Halo:Always Faithful Always Forward [11]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dinosaurs, F/M, Hell on Earth, Human-Covenant War, Humor, Inspired by a Review, Slow To Update, Tyrannosaurus rex - Freeform, Uneasy Allies, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: --------------------------------------------------Guest chapter 6 . Jun 30, 2018Bring in a Canadian soldier and have him bring a pet polar bear.-------------------------------------------------------Five Hundred Years later and Jurassic Park has finallu became safe for tourism.That was until the Covenant arrived to Earth.Now on Isla Nublar, some handlers and a few UNSC person had made the most





	Halo: Land of the Lost Time




End file.
